Life As A Human
by Crepsley00
Summary: Desmond pays a vistit and makes larten a human! 'just for fun! i dont want to give to much away'
1. Destiny pays a visit

**The doors in the hall of princes flew open and there stood that familiar little man, I think you have guessed who he is. Yep, Desmond Tiny. He walked over to the thrones were 5 worried vampires were all hanging over a huge map. These five vampires were Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth, Arrow, Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley. They all slowly looked up and held back dramatic gasps as they saw Desmond approaching. "Hello" he said while picking up and fiddling with his little heart shaped watch.**

"**What are you doing here?" asked Mika in a weird tone. Des just glared at Mika. They didn't expect an answer but they got one. **

"**I am here to give you a treat!" he boomed. This was not a good sign! **

"**What kind of a treat!?" asked a slightly excited Darren. Larten hit Darren slightly for sounding so child like. **

"**What is it you have for us Desmond?" asked Paris sitting strait up in his throne. Desmond clicked his fingers and a huge screen popped out of the blue in between the princes and the small man. On the screen was a blue back round with the writing 'PLEASE INSERT DISK'. None of the Princes or Larten excepted Darren knew what it was. **

"**D.V.D?" asked a slightly confused Arrow.**

"**What is this?" asked Larten rubbing a hand through his orange hair. Darren stood and hopped of his throne so Larten couldn't hit him as he said this. **

"**Oh my gosh! Desmond why have you bought us a DVD player?" Larten grabbed Darren and pulled him up back into his chair. **

"**I shall tell you tomorrow young Darren," he replied. Mr. Tiny turned to the other princes "For now, were shall I sleep?" **

" **In the dungeon!" replied Mika not realising he'd said that out loud. Before any one could react Mika had ran out the door and god knows were to. Every one looked dumb struck. But Mr. Tiny just looked at Paris and acted as if he hadn't heard. **

"**Larten, go fetch Seba tell him to find a room for Desmond to stay in," Paris said, Larten was gone in a flash and soon back with a red Seba. **

"**Come with me, Desmond. I shall show you your room" said Seba. They left and the meeting between the princes was called to an end. The rest of the day went smoothly although Darren only saw Mika once in the hall of sport and another time retiring to his coffin in the morning. **

**The next day the Hall of Princes was full of vampire princes, generals, random vampires, some little people and Mr Desmond Tiny. One prince had to stay absent of the sudden assembly and Mika insisted that it was him who would be left out, no wonder why! The huge mysterious screen was still there. **

"**So! I bet you are all wondering why I have called you here!" HE exclaimed. All the vampires nodded. "Well, I have been soooo bored recently-" he sounded so much like a teenager at that moment "so I have decided to play a game with you guys! Do you want to play?" he asked. More nods. " Okay!" he shouted "Here is the plan-" all the vampires listened closely "- I am going to choose one of you-" he pointed to the crowd of vampires "- to become a human again!" a huge grin spread across his face as he saw the vampires mixed emotions of confused, happy and annoyed. **

"**Who might this person be?" asked Arrow. Darren joined in on the 'this person be' bit and earned a piercing look from Arrow. **

"**This person" replied Desmond "Is a certain vampire name Larten Crepsley" This time the vampires didn't bother to hold back all the dramatic gasps. All eyes shot to a red faced Larten, who was sitting directly in the middle of the third row of people. **

"**What are the rules of this **_**game**_**?" asked Paris who just didn't seem to have a particular expression on his face. **

"**Well, once I turn Larten to a human he will go back to him home town and the age he was before he got blooded by Seba. He will not remember his vampire life until he is turned back, all the vampires he knew will also be human, but this is based on Larten. Why Larten you might ask, well, because I know the future and he will die in the war of scars and leave lots of crepsley fan girl, cirque du freak readers heart broken!" **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay !!!I would like to thank Rowan Rawr for helping me with ideas and how to upload!! Lol…

By the way Arra, Gavner and all the people who died in Vampire Prince/Trials of Death are alive because that's the way I would write it if I was Darren Shan, so that Larten wouldn't cry!! …. But I'm not, okay.

OK, some people might be OOC because well, we all see them differently……. Okay???????????? OK!

I say ok a lot!! And I've made Larten from Glasgow, Scotland, only because I live in Scotland. K

* * *

Arra who was sitting next to Larten looked shocked. Her ex-mate was to die. Larten on the other hand looked unusually cool with the fact that he was dieing soon.

"Well, Larten! lets not keep the audience waiting," said a cheerful Desmond. Larten looked at Seba then the princes as if to say 'Help' but they were avoiding his eyes. Larten sighed, stood up, squeezed past the vampires on the same row of benches as him then slowly walked up to were Desmond was, in front of the half see through screen.

"Larten, are you prepared to go back to your human life?" Larten knew that whether he was ready or not he would have to do what Destiny says.

"Yes, I suppose I am," he said. Suddenly excitement hit Larten for the first time in years; he was becoming human, only for a while, but he was going back to his family and friends as a young adult. But as soon as the thoughts sunk in. All the excitement drained away. He was going back to his _human _life. Although he couldn't remember much he could remember it was a struggle with police, money and whatnot.

"Good good! Hear is what will happen," Desmond said directly to Larten. "You will go back to the exact time and place you got blooded but you will refuse and well, I don't really know how it goes from there so lets just see shall we. You will not remember anything about the life your in, you will completely forget who Larten Crepsley the vampire is until you return here, Okay?" Larten nodded. Desmond turned back to the vampires in the hall.

" You will have the privilege of watching this," he gestured towards Larten and Larten almost growled at him. _This! _he thought.

"But" Desmond continued " I must warn you, Larten was not always the 'I am, will not, ' he is today, no, defiantly not! He was quite the opposite" a huge grin spread across Darren's face. _this is going to be interesting. _he thought and watched as Larten was lifted of the ground, spun a few times then disappeared, just like that *Clicking of fingers*. The massive screen just got bigger and bigger until it was all you could see.

"_Do you want to become a vampire like me?" asked a wise looking man dressed in red. _

"_I'm sorry Seba, but… I guess, I've got to much to care for here," replied a 19 year old, ginger (sort of cute) boy, who you probably would not recognize as Larten Crespley. Seba was a close friend to Larten and had told him the ways of the vampires in hope of having him as an assistant. He thought Larten would accept but there he was refusing to join him. Seba was disappointed but he couldn't force Larten. _

"_As you wish, I will not blood you against your will, so I suppose you can go now" said a rejected Seba._

"_Wait, that's all you wanted me to meet you here for?" asked Larten. Seba sighed _

"_Yes, that is all now, bye" He said with a bit of shame in his voice and with that he was gone, leaving Larten in the abandoned old pub. _

"_I thought you were going to buy me a drink" mumbled Larten. Larten walked out the deserted pub and started to walk home. He thought of dropping my to see Arra for a while but decided he should get some sleep. I could have been a vampire by now thought Larten. I could have been on my way to that …what's it called … Vampire Mountain place. He got home ten or fifteen minutes later. The door to the one room house was locked with a bit of crumbly wood so he climbed in through the window. As soon as Lartens back touched the ground he dozed of into a peaceful sleep. _

* * *

_Sorry if that was short. I'll try make my chapters bigger unless that one was fine. Please comment. I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism, but please don't be mean. _

_If your nice Larten will give you a big hug!!! He he he ! _


	3. Wake Up

**OKAY! I'm uploading and this is were the exiting bits come in. YAY!!! :D well I'll enjoy write about these bits 'cas I can do whatever I want!!! *evil laugh* anyway this doesn't really have a plot. It's just for Lartenzs sake! **

**I'm putting it in Lartens P.O.V because Rowan Rawr gave me the idea and btw I really appreciate your help!!!**

**Anyway here is goes! **

* * *

**I woke up for a start. **

"**Lartens awake!!" screeched my 11 year old younger brother in a not boy-like tone. **

**I stood up quickly because I was not in the mood for my usual alarm; a hyper active kid running and jumping on my stomach. **

**I look around my home. It's one big room, it's only the Crepsleys here and there is seven of us. My match stick mother who is always in the corner on our only bed because she's very ill, my stunning ginger older sister who is always out with some boys, my 11 year old crazy younger brother who uses me as a trampoline, my older brother James who never seems to be around, my amazing dad who is out all night, my spider who my sister has tried to kill a few times and then there's me. I've got the reddest hair and I'm according to them by far the oddest. I don't know why. They are the strange ones in my eyes. **

**Sure I am a bit weird. For instance, I can **_**talk**_** to spiders or at least tell them what to do. I sometimes talk to my self. I like the rain more than the sun, I'm 19 and I've only had one girl and … I have scars on my elbows? Well That's enough on my weirdness.**

**I walk over to my sister who is trying to comb her hair for the umpteenth time in weeks. It's been so mangled recently. "What do you want?" Marie asks. **

"**Do you know the time?" I ask, I need to meet Arra, Gavner and Jimmy at 9 am at the place were we work. **

"**Quarter to 10, I think," she replies bluntly. **_**Dam it ! **_

"**Shoot! I'm so late!" I say to myself. I say bye to my siblings and parents then rush out the door. Just as I pass our half gate half random piece of painted wood. I see two familiar faces. **

"**Hey, Larten! How's it hanging' says a green headed Vancha with his quiet brother, Gannen. **

"**Fine" I reply "But I need to get to work" **

"**Oh ok, I'll see you later then?" he asked looking disappointed. **

"**Yeah, we were all going to Fred's for a drink later, you wanna come? You can bring Gannen if you want" I say being the kind person I am. None of us really like Gannen. I don't know why, I try, but he always seems… distant. **

"**Sure, 10?" **

"**Yeah, see you there, later!" and I leave not wanting to be more late than I already am. **

**I arrive at my work in a reasonable time. Considering I was legging it. The last time I was late for this job was when I was ten. I still have the scars. I shudder and sneak into the noisy room, full of machines and people. I spot, well, hear Gavner first, he's the closest to the door and his breathing almost beats the sound of the machines! I run over to Arra, my girlfriend, and partner for the sowing machine thingy. All we have to do is move the machine arms in and out but if we get caught in the machine it's not a pretty sight. **

"**Hey Arra" I say and grab the machine. **

"**Hi" she replies "We went in for you, but you were asleep" she laughed. I love her laugh. **

"**Yeah, I'm not a morning person" **

"**I can see that" she takes one hand off the machine and points to my hair. I feel all embarrassed and try to fix it while working the machine. After my hands started to bleed and my legs ache the big guy with a moustache blows his whistle and signals up to stop and get our money. We don't get much, and I get less because I was late! Jimmy, my other friend who the others aren't fond of offers to give me more because his parents have got a reasonable amount but I refuse. When I walk out the big wool factory I'm surprised, it all ready dark and it's only 6. **_**Must be winter. **_**I think. **

"**Bye guys" says Jimmy and walks in the direction of his house. We say bye. **

**Arra and Gavners houses are further away than mine, Arras is the furthest, but we all live on the same street. **

**As we pass an old pub I get a terrible feeling in my gut. It's were I met Seba just yesterday. If I'd agreed I wouldn't be here, god knows were I'd be right now. Wait, would I have a god? Would I go to heaven? To much questions. I need answers. After lots of hard thinking I decide to tell Arra and Gavner. I daren't tell Vancha, he'd end up telling everyone when he is drunk. **

**They stare at me like I just predicted the end of the world. **

"**Seba's a vampire?" asks Gavner finally. I didn't know how to answer so I just nodded. **

**The walk home was silent and awkward, I was glad when I said goodbye and walked into my house. Before I meet them again at Fred's (the local pub) I had to sleep - again! I am so tiered I could just fall asleep right here against the wood end wall of….my….house…**

"**Wake up!!" my eyes shoot open. Jeez I fell asleep standing up… that's weird. "Gavner's at the door" says Marie while tugging at her hair. I look over to the door. Yep, there's Gavner in his brown jeans and white shirt. He's playing with my not right -in -the- head brother. They go together perfectly! He could probably pass as his brother, then again, I could pass as Gavners brother as well (not the hair though). I walk over to them "Bye" I shout and we set of in the cold night to Fred's. It seems like Gavner has forgot about Seba or he just doesn't want to be awkward anymore. "So…" he says "What age is he?" **_**oh no. **_

"**Who?" I ask, **_**not Seba, not Seba, not Seba. **_

"**Your little brother of course! Y'know, Matt" he replies. **_**few!**_

"**Oh, he's 11. A bit to young to be your buddy! What age are you again?" I ask sarcastically. **

"**I'm 19, same as you, did you actually not know that?!" he says clearly not getting the meaning of sarcastic. **

**I just shake my head. "Is Arra already there?" I ask sounding a bit worried accidentally as we approach Fred's. **

"**Yeah" he grins and lowers his head. **

"**What?" I ask getting a little paranoid. **

"**Nothing" I demand a proper answer. "Oh, it's just…" he gets serious in the middle of his sentence "you really like Arra, I don't see why you don't just…" he trails of as we enter. Arra's sitting there looking (in my eyes) as gorgeous as ever. She's next to Vancha. By the look on his face I can tell she has told him. We walk over to the four seated table in the corner were we always sit and take our places. Me next to Arra and Gavner at the window across from me next to Vancha. "Gannen didn't come" said Vancha. **

"**I can see" **

**We all put some of our money on the table and I go and get us some drinks. I sit down again and put an arm over Arra. I don't usually do stuff like that in public but after my encounter with Seba I realised how much I love her. I just hope she loves me as much as I do. Sure enough near the end of the night. Vancha has left our table and is staggering around the pub aimlessly while joining in on all the betting. Me, Gavner and Arra are talking about random subjects. Not nearly as drunk as Vancha. I don't really like drink much, and I especially don't like the way I act when I have to much. I act like a jerk, butI have learned from my mistake.**

"**Well, I have to go. I've got a busy day tomorrow" says Gavner and leaves me and Arra alone. I don't know what to say know. Arra is a girl. No, more than that she's **_**my **_**girl. Sure, I've been alone with her before but not like this, in a pub. I suppose I should go home before Vancha spills my secret, if he does. **

"**I should get going now" she says while sighing and getting up. I get up after her and say I'm going to. "Bye, Vancha" I say although he probably doesn't know who I am at this point. It's chilly outside and I notice that Arra only has a sleeveless black top on that matches her hair. I take of my trusty black jumper and help her put it on. Now I'm freezing! I've only got a thin baggy red shirt on that matches my hair! And some trousers of coarse. "Thanks" she whispers and makes our shoulders touch. We are silent, but it's nice. **

**I've been dreading this moment in fear of her reaction, but I can't hold it off any longer. **

"**Arra…" she looks at me, right in the eyes. I look back. "Arra, I… I just want to say that…" my body is flung downwards and I put out my hands just in time to save my face. **_**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! **_**I just tripped up! I feel my cheeks going red and Arra turns around to giggle. I feel like a fool. I just smile as if I was fine, but inside I wanted to kill myself. I put my arm around her as we go past my house. She looks as me with a confused face. "I should walk you home, it's naw safe at night 'round here" I say. She smiles and walks on with me. Soon we are at the end of the street and we stop. We're holding hands now. And I can feel her pulse on her wrist. She must be as nervous as me. As nervous as she is she takes my other hand in hers. **

"**Larten, I just want you to know I really love you" she says in a sweet voice. **_**here goes nothing! I lean over and peck her on the lips. I pull her into a hug and whisper in to her ear "I love you too, Arra, nothing will change that" She smiles, gives me a quick peck on the cheek and skips of into her house. I stand there for a minute and then go home and sleep for the second time today. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Oh, Larten is such a heart throb, isn't he? Please comment. What should happen next any ideas??? Was that one a bit long, boring, sweet? Please tell me so I can get better! **_

_**I'll try upload soon, but I got no clue what's happening so might be awhile unless you give me a few pointers… bye! **_

_**PS.**_

_**Oh and all the people that commented hope you enjoyed your hug with larten!! XXX :D**_


	4. Work

Well, I'm back and better than ever!! Not really, I have got no clue wear this is going. Hopefully the luck of the vampires is with me. Lol.

I think this is turning out to be more like a diary to be honest.

* * *

I didn't actually get in my house. My dad had locked the door at 12 when he gets in, as usual and I didn't have the strength to climb in the not even a meter of the ground high window again. I was lying with my neck on the lame excuse for a door and my head was down. I think I pulled a muscle in my neck. Ouch! The door swung open and I fell backwards hitting my back against a pair of bare legs. I shot up and relaxed when I saw it was my sister. She laughed (at me or with me? I don't have a clue) and walked out into the street. She was wearing her usual mini shorts and t shirt. I know, it's winter but that's all we can afford and our mum can't knit because she is so busy coughing up her our blood. My dad is not happy with her prancing about in seriously short shorts, and to be fair, I'm not completely happy with it either. I've seen and talked to the boys she and her girls hang about with and I don't like them, not at all.

"Hey Larten, you've got tons of work to do today I suppose you get set" says my mum her croaky voice.

"Sure" I get ready and set of.

I go to the market first, I think about going to the help at the Cirque that my friend Mr. Tall had started. He gathered some freaks talked to them then got them working with him as performers. But that thought slips away when I see some old guy dressed in valuable clothes. I walk up to him slowly, and lean against the table that he's looking at that is full of books, I think. He puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a bag that sounds as if there's money in it. He looks at me and I look away swiftly and put one hand in one of my pockets. He coughs and I look up again.

"Are you running this stall?" he asks _he's proper posh. I don't mind stealing from people already with lots of money. _I put on my best grown up voice and reply.

"Yes, Yes I am. Would you like to buy something" He hands me the book and I smile and look inside (as if I was reading the prise or something).

"How much?" he asks, I think, _Can't be too much and don't want too less. _I'm not very good with money.

"Two shillings" It almost comes out as a question. Although I'm almost taller than this man I feel like a mouse standing next to an elephant. I could scare him but he it big and has power. He nods and hands me the money. As soon as the two coins land in my hand the real owner whips round and roars. The rich guy looks amazed and the owner has steam coming out his head. Before they can react I bolt to the nearest alleyway and don't stop pushing myself until my legs feel like rubber and I feel like puking. _That was close!_

My day goes on normally, a little deal here there, a little deal there and I'm soon walking home felling shattered from a good days work. Until I come across my sister and a boy. I'm in probably the darkest ally around here and the other side of town near wear Jimmy lives. It is dark but you can make out some stuff. At the end of the ally were it's lit by the moon light I see my sister pressed up against a boy I know. He's Jimmy's friend, the snobbiest one and most richest. _Okay, keep calm Larten. _I'm about to do one of my dads crazy 'Your. In. So. Much. Trouble' shouts when she puts his hand in his long flashy jacket pocket and pulled out some cash. Suddenly I see what she's doing. _Smart girl. That would be so much easier than getting chased by angry shop keepers and working my socks of. No, I can't. I love Arra and if she stumbled across me doing my work she would go bonkers._ I decide to go the long way home not wanting to get caught watching them. The moon is out and by the time I make it home it's dark. My sister bet me home and had put her money on the small table in the corner nearest the door. I do the same, my dad is home and starts to count the money with a frown on his face. He looks up and paints a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, hey pal" he looks tired and worn out. That's what I love so much about my dad, he never gives up. Even if the world was ending he would always think things could be worse.

"Hi dad" I sit on the stool that is seated across the table from my dad. After he's done he sighs and pulls out my jumper from under the table.

"Arra came around to give you this, she wanted to see you, you should go say thank you" he was always encouraging me to be polite and gentlemanlike, if he new that I was stealing me would go nuts.

My dad likes the idea of me and Arra, but my mum, sister and older brother who's in the army all think that the Crepsley family wont be able to cope without me because I get half the money around here for us. I take the jumper and put it on.

"Yeah , I'll be back soon"

It's weird how one minute your outside at it's pretty dark then the next minute you go back out and it's pitch black. That is what it was like. It takes me awhile to get used to the dark but I get used to it soon enough. I decide to check in on Vancha first or maybe Jimmy, they live close to each other. I get half way there when a flash of red appears, I try to do something but before my mind can think of anything everything goes black.

* * *

Got any ideas who it is??? Hum… I no! but I'm not telling. Oh next chapter soon!! I've already started!!

Please comment… Harkat will give you a big cuddle :3 awww… don't you want a little snuggle with Harkat???? Lol

Bye-bye

;)


	5. Bad Luck

Hey guys/girls. Well this is the fifth chapter, I've never finished a fanfic so I'm really exited (I started one but it wasn't going well).

Just to say I've got nothing against posh people.

* * *

I blinked and groaned, my head hurt! a lot!

"I am terribly sorry" says the one and only Seba.

I stand up slowly and stretch he knocked me out with his vampire breath, he had told me all about this sort of stuff.

"Don't worry I'm fine, how long was I out?" I ask, we are in the decaying pub that I met him a few days ago in.

"I would say around about 2 hours" as soon as the sounds reach my ear I feel like cursing. I should have been to Arra's and back by now, o' well. I go sit down on the nearest chair that doesn't look as if it was going to collapse.

"So… what did you want me for?" he sits in the chair across from me. Suddenly I remember that I have questions needing answers.

"I would just like to inform you that I will be going to Vampire Mountain tomorrow night, and I do not intend on coming back" jeez, he talks so proper posh, but he's nice (I'm becoming such a stereotype).

"Oh" I try to hide the sadness in my voice but a little bit slips through my barrier. Me and Seba are great friends, the thought of never seeing him again makes me more than sad.

"Yes, I am just going strait to the point, this is your last chance. Do you want to become a vampire?" okay, now I just feel pissed off. I already said no, maybe I should give him a better reason why I can't. I don't want to hurt the old mans feelings so I hide my anger.

"I'm sorry Seba… I just can't, my family need me and I can't just leave Arra" that is a perfect reason.

"Arra?" he asks just getting a tad annoying.

"Yes, _Arra_ my girlfriend" I was getting impatient now.

"She could come too, use two could become mates and spend your life together" he said, I almost agreed there but then I remembered that I could spend my life with Arra as a human, plus I don't want to put her though that horrid live.

"No, that is my answer, bye" and with that I walked out not believing that was just rude to an old man.

I decided not to go to Vancha's or Jimmy's I went strait to Arra's wanting to see her and hold her as soon as possible. I get to the end of the street and go up to the door but as soon as I get near enough to knock the door flings open and a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry" she whispers.

Today had been one of the worst days ever. First, I'm chased my a posh guy and shop owner, Second, Seba left and is never coming back and now, I just figured out that my mum has died. I feel sad but I knew it was her time. My dad had come over to Arra's thinking I was here but now he's away to Gavner's to see if I'm there. After a while of reassuring Arra and her mum that I'm okay I went to Gavner's and just walked in, Mrs. Purl has always said that this place is like my second home and I'm always welcome. My dad and Gavner's dad are over at the far away wall of the one roomed house and Gavner's mum is telling her two seven year old daughters that everything is okay. I take a closer look at Mr. Purl and my dad. Mr. Purl has a hand on my dads shoulder, he is talking and looking pitiful but I can't hear what he is saying, my dad is just nodding and looking down, I think I can see a single tear on his cheek but before I can see any more Gavner walks up to me and mouths the words I'm sorry. He pulls me into a manly hug and I think about all my memorises of my dead mother.

The rest of the night goes without any shed tears, thankfully. The purls (being the friendly people they are) decided my father would get lonely tonight and they decided that Gavner and Mr. Purl will come home with us and stay in our home. The walk home is long and quiet, almost torture, all I want to do is curl up and wish for myself to disappear because yet another person (or should I say people) will be leaving my life. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Mr. Tall just came around and told me that the Cirque will be leaving tonight because the police don't want them hear or some stupid reason like that. No? sorry. Every one is leaving either dead or life has pulled them away from me. Then I remembered that I didn't even get to ask Seba my questions about vampires. Dam it.

Once we get in our house I see my first dead person. Her skin is pure white and there is blood on her lips and around her mouth. My brother and sister are sitting in the corner looking as pale as my mother. I'm guessing that they saw her die.

"Use two can sleep there" my dad says to Gavner and his dad while points to my mums bed. They nod and go over and climb in. "Come on son" he says to me "Help me get her out to the grass" I don't want to but I can't refuse like a baby so I grab my mums cold legs and help my dad carry her life less body out into the night.

* * *

That was a bit sad.

L


	6. Oh Great!

Sixth chapter!!!

Sorry about the time skip.

* * *

The next few days when by unnoticed, full of mourning. I just wanted today to finish already, it was my mothers funeral.

I am wearing my best suit (not very flashy but it is the best I have). Not allot of people are hear, only one of my dads friends, Arra, Gavner, Gannen, Vancha, Arra's mum, Gavners dad and my family. She is to be buried in our patch of grass that we call our garden round the back of our house. We can't afford a real coffin, grave stone, or a place in the graveyard but we do have shovels and a white blanket. Me and Gavner start to dig the hole as everyone looks at the corpse and mourns. We don't say anything as we lower her into the hole although a few people whimper. After my dad says a few goodbye words we go inside and mingle.

I don't say much and after the rain starts and people start to leave except for _my _friends I go outside alone and say a silent goodbye.

As I was about to leave the door to our house shuts and Arra comes over to me in the rain. She has her arms outstretched inviting me into a big hug. We stay like that for a while.

"She's in a better place now" Arra barely whispers and I hug her even tighter. The rain pours down even harder and it starts to hurt my head.

"We should…" my words get stuck in my throat and I realise every one had cried but me. She pulls me back into a hug.

"It's okay" she sounds sad, like me being sad makes her unhappy. I can't take it anymore so I let tears drip from my eyes and down my cheeks. Every moment or two I would let out a small cry. Arra hugged me and never let go until I felt secure, I wanted to stay like that forever, but the rain had stopped and we had dried, so I guessed I'd let enough tears fall.

"I'm okay" I say shakily and we go inside. All the gests and my dad had gone, it was only my sister, brother, Arra and me left. My dad had probably went away to get drunk and I don't blame him.

"I best get going now" says Arra and she leaves me be with my siblings.

***

After a few weeks everything was back to normal, although my dad was not very 'it could be worse' anymore and he is always home now. Oh, and he is now against me and Arra. He now believes that this family needs me and if I go off with Arra Sails they wont survive. But, regardless of what my dad thinks I'm still going on strong with her.

***

"Hey Mr. Sleepy-head, wake up!" you'll never guess who woke me up while jumping on my stomach, yes, my brother (still annoying as ever) Matt. Why is he waking me up today it's Friday, he lets me sleep on Fridays. I sit up looking dazed. I growl

"Matt! Why the heck did you go and wake me up you moron" He looks as if I just shoved a muffin in his mouth.

"It's your birthday!" My eyes were about to shut but they snap open at the mention on birthdays, more precisely _my _birthday. As you've probably guess I'm not a big fan of birthdays. I mean the presents are nice but I hate they way your family act around you. Like you've just won a million pound or something. My dad walks over and helps me up with a grin on his face.

"Happy 20th son" he says and hands me a gigantic spider. Jeez it's huge!!! As soon as I touch it I can't stop myself from doing a huge cheesy smile and looking like an idiot. That was my present from me family, plus a cage! The door opens and there's Gavner with the usual smile on his face. He always just walks in.

"Hey birthday boy!" he greets me, how come every one remembered my birthday apart from me?

"Hi, I'll be one second" I say bye to my sister, brother, dad and try not to remind myself that my mum isn't there. "Where are we going" I ask.

"The pub of coarse, it's your 20th! I'm going to get you stupefied" _oh great!_

After an hour of drinking it seems Gavner is more drunk than me, well, I wasn't drunk because I was planning to meet Arra later. She said last Tuesday that I could come over to hers on Friday. Obviously she knew is was my birthday and I didn't. I sneek out the pub while Gavner starts singing about me. Jeez, how embarrassing! Once I get in Arras house she says she's got something cool to show me and walks out her house and into the wood behind it. We walk for 5 minutes until we come across a hill with a huge chunk out the start 2 meters wide. We walk and enter, we don't go to far inside just a few steps, the walls are green with moss, but it doesn't look gross it looks sort of cool. I start to wonder why she's brought me here when she says close my eyes so I do. And just as I'm about to ask if I can open them a pair of lips crush mine. Almost jump back with fright, sure I've kissed Arra before but as sad as I am, not like this. She pulls back and smiles.

"Happy Birthday" she pushes me into the wall and kisses me again, this time I deepen the kiss and soon enough I'm panting for breath. She leans on the wall too. I pull her into an other kiss and she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls at my hair. She's leaning against the mossy wall and I feel for her hips. She sinks down the wall and I follow, this is the best birthday ever!

Took me a while to write this. I dunno why though, pweeze review because I get these nice feelings when you do.

Bye-bye 


	7. Memories xxx

_**I'm awakened of the sound of birds chirping and the rustling of trees. I'm deeper into the cave thing and I have an arm around Arra who is hugging my chest. She's awake and is playing with a loose thread in my red shirt. She looks up and I smile down at her and kiss her forehead. She smiles back and puts her head down again. We stay like that for a while. **_

_**She sighs and starts to get up and I follow straight away. I don't feel any awkwardness between me and Arrra anymore, it's just love. We wander around the forest that is placed behind Arra's house and soon we head home. I decide that she's probably got things to do so I leave her at her house and make my way to my house. **_

"_**Were have you been. Wait, never mind, I need you go to the market while it's still busy and strike a few deals and get money, okay?" says my dad as soon as I enter, some welcome home! **_

"_**Okay" I turn around and go back out the door. I'm older now, I'm classed as an adult, so it doesn't take me long for people to listen to me. First one man asks me to deliver a few pieces to this huge house up the hills. I do, and get some coins. Next, I steal a necklace from a stall and sell it to a small, fragile woman who reminds me of my mother. Then I wander about and fail at doing anything considering money. I give up at round about 6 o'clock and I realise the winters probably over because it's not getting dark. I go home with a shockingly small amount of money. **_

_**When I hand my dad the money he tries desperately not to look disappointed. My brother is out with his friends (I'm surprised he's got any) and my sisters at home with me and my dad. **_

"_**Able died today" blurts out my dad unexpectedly. Able was the drunken guy who Vancha sometimes hangs about with when he's not with us. Able's son, Able Junior, was my friend who I saw like one a month wandering about the streets. I think about going to see him but he's probably with his mother. I haven't seen Vancha in a while or Jimmy but I decide to go see Vancha. **_

_**I haven't been to Vancha's house since I was 10, so I guess he'll be surprised to see me at his door. Despite the fact that I'm scared of Vancha's junky dad and that it's a probably further away from Arra's except in a different direction, I go. **_

_**I finally get there when my legs start to get weak and I knock on the (in good shape) door. Vancha answers strait away and he looks pleased to see me. **_

"_**Larten! I've not seen you here in like forever!" he lets me in and I take a seat next to Gannen who is picking at the table. Fortunately there dad isn't there, few!**_**. **

"**Hi Vancha, Gannen" we start talking about random people and things until Gannen announces that he is going to work. Me and Vancha get bored soon and go in for one of Vancha's other close friends and Gavner. To my disappointment Gavner's not in so it's just me, Vancha and some dude with afro-like hair. We go to the pub and Vancha swears that he is not going to get drunk today. I repeat, not **going to get drunk. We get there and by my rare luck Gavner's sitting in our corner by the window with by himself. I'm about to say that he looks like a loner after I sit across from him, afro dude and Vancha pull up two chairs and sit at the edge of the table then Arra appears from the bathroom door that the females use. Arra looks as beautiful as ever. She sits in her usual spot beside me. Jeez, I was wanting to get drunk today, but, now that Arra's here I could keep it for an other day. Gavner starts to say his embarrassing jokes that people pretend to laugh at for a while then I get bored and put an my hands under the table and pick and my trousers at the knee. Soon Vancha starts to tell some quite funny jokes that you don't really need to pretend to laugh at. I feel some skin touching my fingers and I wonder if I'd dug a hole in my trousers but I glance at Arra and relise it's her hand. I open my hand so she can fit hers in and she laces her fingers through mine. Our hands are under the table but a part of me wishes we could have them above the table without people finding it weird. Gannen walked though the front doors looking a little worried. He saw up immediately and came over.

"What the hell Vancha. You're suppose to be at Able's funeral" he said, he sounded out of breath as if he ran here. Vancha shot up (good thing he wasn't drunk!), said a quick goodbye then left. Afro guy, who's name is Charlie, left as well. Gavner went up and got a small drink and once he finished we left to go somewhere else.

"Where else is there to go?" I asked, feeling bored like a teenager. We thought for a while and then Ganver clicked.

"How about that place we used to go to when we were kids?" he said "I miss that place" me and Arra just look at him, then Arra remembers.

"Oh, that place! That was the best place ever, remember Larten, the place we used to always go to" she asked me and suddenly all the memories came flooding back. All, the summers we spend there, all the bad times when one felt as if our families were being unfair, all the great times when we would hang about, play tag and swing from the tree, all the serious times when we were playing armies against all the other kids that place would be our den and all these memories were with my second family; my friends.

"Yeah, I remember" that was the place I first met Arra.

_Me and Gavner were playing a random shooting game and we stumbled across a hole in the bamboo. We went in and found every kids dream of the perfect den. We made a den there and told Vancha and no one else about it. But, one day we went there and a girl was standing there looking at the stream that was in the middle of it. I automatically took a likening to this girl. Soon we were all great friends and that was it. _

_Every second a new memory would hit me and I would smile all though I felt sad. It made me realise that all the good days are over and now we have responsibilities. Only god knows how much I would love to go back and replay my child hood. I had it tough, but with my friend there they made it all worth while. I wanted to go back. I needed to go back. _

"_Which way is it again?" _

* * *

_I wrote this chapter because I myself really miss them days were you could just run into the woods with no care at all and just have fun with your pals. _

_R.I.P those good days. _

_:P next chap soon! _


	8. Bored XP

Sorry for not updating for a while. To be honest I've not been busy (don't hurt me!) I just forgot because I was went out with my primary school friends and went to our old den. It was amazing…. Oh I now think vampire mountain is in The Isle Of Skye (a place in Scotland)!! Anyway… here I go. O.o

* * *

The old den was all the way into the woods. We went round my garden were my mum is and disappeared into the wood. We walked for a while. Ducking under trees, trudging through mud, and talking about things we used to do.

"Remember we said we were going to build a zip wire across the stream?" asked an extremely exited Gavner.

"Yeah, but we never got round to doing it" said Arra with a smirk on her cheery face.

"Why did we not- oh yeah because Larten mum said it was too dangerous" as soon as the words left Gavners stupid mouth he dropped his head and mumbled an apology, Arra squeezed my hand comfortably and mouthed the words 'you okay?' I nodded and squeezed her hand back. Gavner is used to our as he says 'mushy stuff' but sometimes he jokes about us, but I know he is just sad that he's not got any one to be friendly with, apart from us. I'm now officially on a quest to find someone for Gavner.

"Here" I say and stop suddenly "There's the hole" sure enough there was a ,as we like to call it, bamboo forest full of man height bamboo branches. The hole seemed as if it had gotten smaller, or maybe we were bigger. Gavner went first with me and Arra following.

"Jeez" is all I can say. It's a wreck. The stream is all polluted, most of the trees have fallen down, there's cigarette packets every where and all the logs we used as seats are either gone or rotten. All of us look like we could cry, but we don't of coarse. We stroll about and end up at the pond in the far end. Well, it's not really a pond anymore.

"We spent ages on that!" Gavner shouts unexpectedly.

"On what?" I ask, looking at the flowing stream.

"That" he points to the pond that is suppose to be full of clear water. "Remember? We blocked it up so it would fill up and it took us months!" he is furious. So am I. I just get more angry when Arra points out bluntly that the other corner is full of leaves again and we cleared it all out. Gavner sits of the trashy ground and I lay down my jumper for me and Arra to sit on. After a long silence I say,

"I bet Vancha would have loved to come back here, this place was like a second home for Vancha, me too"

"Me too" says a distant Gavner who is now lying on the ground as if he just ran a race.

"Same" Arra says while taking of her own jumper because it's actually quite warm. We stay there like that for a while, then roam about a wee bit more then we head back. After we pass thought my garden we decide to go in my house for no apparent reason. My dad has a hang over so we hurry out. To explain the rest of the day; boring. We sit on the benches at the long stretch of grass guarded by a barrier of skinny, ugly trees were all the silly people smoke bad stuff. We have no interest in that type of stuff but we neededsomewhere to go.

"Soooooooooo…" sighs Gavner.

"I have to go" says Arra and lifts head head of my shoulder. "I'll see you later" she says to me and a unconvincing "See you later too" to Gavner. "Bye guys!" and she's off. How come Arra doesn't hang about with other females? I guess she is more boyish. Oh, well. Then I remember that Gavner had said something one day when we were going in to Fred's. It was something like, _I don't see why you don't just- then we walked into the pub. _

"_Hey, what was that you were going to say to me before we walked in to Fred's ages ago?" he looks up slowly and shrugs. He bites his lip then decides to tell me. _

"_Well… you really like Arra and… she like's you… so. Yeah, I suppose. Yeah, why don't you just marry her?" he blurts out. I'm shocked. I've never actually thought about that until now. _

"_Um…." I'm not quite sure what to say. _

"_It's just like… it looks as if she's waiting for you to do something" _

"_Really?" I question him. I've never seen it like that. _

"_Yes. So, are you gonna do it like?" he asks, I'm so glad that I've got a friend like Gavner, I could complain all day in heaven and he'd still love me (okay, not LOVE but like he's my friend!). I could say anything to him and he'd understand ,although, he is the type of person who would try to drown a fish… Yeah he would, trust me!_

"_I'll think about it" I say, but I'm really saying in my head. _

_Hell yes! _

* * *

_Sorry if that was boring… I got bored writing it so it probably was. I'll try to upload asap if you want. _

_Please comment on how I could get better 'cas I need some criticism. XP _

_Bye-bye _


	9. I need money!

It was the week after when I was walking with Arra on the hills that shadowed the beach that I realised Gavner was right, Arra was waiting. My throat got clogged up at the thought of marriage. The thought of proposing was petrifying, although I wanted to do it, I was scared that she didn't. But she obviously did. I started to say something then she would look up as if to say 'go on then' but I'd say something about work then she'd look down again and reply.

First, I needed a ring. No wait, First I needed money, lots of it. So I'd have to work extra hard.

Second, I'd tell my sister and she'd help me buy a ring a girl would like.

Third, I'd tell Gavner and my family.

Then, I'd have to work up the guts to propose, jeez.

Okay, first things first, work.

I go into the town and work until dark, my target is at least 20 coins. That's more than I earn in a month!

I walk up to a man twice my size and twice my age.

"Hey son, you mind doing a job for me?" he asks in a surprisingly high voice.

"Yeah sure, how much?"

"4 silver coins" my mouth drops in to a perfect o and I shake his hand 'deal' he wants me to spy on a tramp gang that run about half naked most the time. I follow them, report back there exact location and get my coins. Just as I nick an apple of a Portuguese man two 15 year old girls ask me to tie a rope to the top of a street lamp for a quarter of a coin. I tie it securely and I'm up to 4.¼ coins so I'm doing quite well. I decide I shouldn't work all day so I go home feeling good with my self.

"So, how much you get today" says my dad after I take off my decaying shoes and lean against the wall were my mums bed should be. Oh crap.

"Emmm, quarter of a coin" I say, I decide to give away my second lot of money, I'm suddenly feeling guilty. Before my dad can explode I explain, good thing is only us two here.

"…" he's speechless.

" Well, I've got an announcement to make dad" he stands up but I continue " I'm going to ask Arra to marry me and I need money for a ring" I look at the ground and think about running out, but that would be too dramatic, so instead I look at him straight it the eyes and wait for his response. I think he's going to lecture me about how I can't go running of with Arra, but I'm wrong. All at once he smiles broadly and says

"Well, you better keep that ¼ coin" he pulls me into a proud hug and said gloomily "You be with Arra if that's what you really want, I guess I'll have to get a proper job" I stayed in that night and told what's left of my family the good news.

My dad went away early to find himself a job and my brother Matt had to stay with me, great! We split up and look for money. My brother usually begs because no one will want to make a deal with him. I meet Jimmy in the now not busy town and tell him the news, he drags me to the pub to talk about old times so I don't get much today. I stupidly say to him about trying to get money so he lends me 2 coins. I hate taking stuff from people, it's so awkward! Near 7 o'clock Matt and I meet up again, all together we've got 8 coins witch is extremely good for two people. I give 2 coins to my family so now I've got 10 coins. Excitement rushes through me like the blood in my veins. I'm half way there!

I stay out all night and steal as much money from drunkards as possible and I end up getting drunk my self. My head is spinning as I go from left to right while trying to walk home, I finally stagger in the door at 3 and sleep until six, then I'm up again straight out the door hungry for money. I carry on like this for a few more days until one night I reach in to my pocket and pull out all the coins. I lay them out on the pavement and count until I reach 24 exactly. I pile them up and make a tower of money, just as I'm about to knock it down again I hear a person standing behind me. "Hey, Larten, not seen you in ages" It's Arra. I swiftly sweep up the money, shove it in my pocket and stand up.

"Hey" is all that I can say.

"Larten, are you avoiding me?" she asks and looks at her feet. Oh jeez what do I say?

"No, of coarse not what made you think that?" I place my hands on her fore arms.

"Well, it sure does seem like it" I can hear that she's hurt so I lift her head up with my right hand and kiss her on the lips. It lasts for about 5 seconds then she pulls away. I have to do something. Fast. She lets me hug her and I say that I've just been busy with money and stuff, that's not a lie. She still is a bit edgy as we go and leave Fred's. I turn to her,

"How about this. Tomorrow night, round about 11, I'll pick you up and we'll go somewhere romantic?" I could not believe it. I am going to propose tomorrow, what if I don't find a ring! She's happy now so I guess that's it. I give her one last good bye hug and set of to find Gavner.

* * *

Okay guys! I need help! Were do you think Larten should take Arra?? I'm not writing anymore until I THINK of an idea! Please say were you think they should go. Comment please ??

Bye bye


	10. I'm with dopey

Hey guys, I just realised that Larten hasn't been eating, he should be dead by now. Lol! But when your reading this just forget about food n' stuff you need to stay alive. Okay?? Awesome, lets get this show on the road!

What show? What road?

Ahhh forget it! Sorry, I'm weird and proud! Just like Larten!!! 3.

I have to basically run to Gavners. I've got so much to do and I've only got today and tomorrow. I wish the Cirque was still here, I bet they would have been helpful. I wonder what Seba is doing right now? He could be dead, no, stay focused. Gavner is on his way to my house so it doesn't take my long to reach him.

"Hey Larten!" he greets me. I get straight to the point.

"Hi, I'm gonnae ask Arra to marry me and I've got no clue where to do it, I've got the money for the ring but I'm getting it tomorrow morning and I'm meeting Arra tomorrow at 11!" wow.

"That's great! Were are you going to do it?" he's such a dope.

"I've got no clue" I repeat. We go in my house and sit next to my beautiful spider. Gavner is cool with spiders, or that's what he says.

"What ring are you getting tomorrow?" he asks while touching the spiders leg gingerly.

"I'm not sure my sister is going to help me buy it tomorrow" I shake my pocket and we listen to the coins rattle about.

"Jeez"

"I know"

After half an hour of thinking of lovely places Gavner shouts randomly,

"The den!" at first I get where he's coming from but then I remember that the den is a wreck.

"Gavner, that place is gross" I say and he frowns.

"But we could spend today tidying it up?" then I click. Yes! That would be good, because that's were I first met her. But, it would take a week to get that place back into shape. As if Gavner read my mind he says,

"I know it will take long but if we work hard enough it could work! We could get Vancha and maybe Gannen to help to" and with that we shoot up and have a race to Vancha's house. I win, of coarse. I knock on the door. Gannen answers and he says Vancha has a big hangover and he's sorry he can't help, so it's just me and Gavner. God help me.

We get off to a good start, me clearing the leaves and Gavner finding logs. I don't know were he is right now (I hope he's not lost!) I make a mental note of all the things we have to do here:

Clear the ground so you can see the earth, make the water unpolluted (how the hell do you do that?!), put logs down for seats, make a path down to the logs and put a few lights or candles so it's not too dark.

Gavner comes back once I'm done with the leaves carrying a log on each shoulder. He must be stronger than I thought. He places them down at the main bit of the den (at the far end next to the bit were the pond used to be) making a right angle with them. He goes off again whistling tunelessly, he's probably of to get two more logs to complete the square. I decide to clear the left side of the den -we don't go on that bit but it's still part of the den- because I've cleared all the leaves. Soon after Gavner completes the square of logs. He cleans them then helps me finish of the left side of the den. The den is split by a stream that used to sparkle in the sunlight and flow with grace, but now, there's rocks in the path of the water so it splashes about like mad and makes a terrible noise and it's all polluted. We take all the pebbles and small rocks out first. By the time we're done that job my back is aching and my neck is sore, but we still have to clear the big rocks.

"Let's have a break" says Gavner, he sits down on one of the logs and rubs his neck. I follow and do the same.

"We're doing good" I state "It's starting to get dark so it must be 10, we started at 8 and we're half way done, so we should only have 2 hours left" Jeez, 2 hours!

"Only two hours huh?" laughs Gavner while standing up again, I laugh to and start to get up when I her a thump. I look back to Ganver and he's lying on the other side of the log face down.

"Stupid log" I here him mumble and soon we're both in hysterics. The laughing fit finishes and I help Gavner roll all the big rocks over to the fallen trees, we're just gone to leave them there for show. Once we're done my hands feel like they've been grated by a cheese grater. All we have to do now it make a path from the entrance to the square and then decorate the place. Gavner leaves to get candles and a match while I use my feet to clear a path, it was no problem until I got to the fallen tree. Maybe I could go round it? Or should I cut through it? I left it and jumped over then other side then continued. After it was done Gavner came back with a match and some big candles. We put a candle every two meters then all the way around the square. We also made a fire in the middle of the square to make it warm.

"Gavner? Do you think we could cut through that tree for the path?" he says that the tree it old so we could kick through it. We do and leave an arch at the top. This place was looking amazing, the best it's ever looked. All I had to do was buy the ring tomorrow then take Arra here. Me and Gavner left the den feeling sore, tired and please with our selves at the same time. Just as we reached my garden Gavner asked while picking a crinkly, brown leave from his scruffy hair.

"Do you want me to come to or did you say to Arra it was just use two?"

"Sorry, I said it was just me and her, I'll be busy tomorrow so I'll see you in a few days" I wished he could come to so I wouldn't be able to back out.

"That's cool with me. I'll just tell everyone the good news" before he could leave I said quickly,

"Y' know she could say no, it might not be good news, anything could happen. I'm not sure I'm ready Gavner" I was letting my nerves take over me.

"I know your ready! And I bet twice as much as what you've got in your pocket that she'll say yes!"

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I was in the middle of being scared and being exited, I could choose what to feel so I stayed awake and rehearsing what I was going to say over and over again in my head. When the sun rose I was shocked by how fast the night went by. I got up and grabbed my money.

"You ready to go get a ring Larten?" asked my sister while straightening her short shorts.

"Yeah, I suppose" and of we went.

* * *

How was that?? I think I know where I'm going with this.

O()0o what will Arra say?? How will she react?? Does Larten get the most beautiful ring ever??

To be honest I don't know yet either! Let me think. XP

Bye-bye


	11. XP

Sorry guys it took me so long! Blame my teacher. =)

* * *

It's 7:30, so we've got loads of time to find a decent shop, get the ring then come back. I have to go get Arra at 11pm,like I said, I've got plenty of time. But time all ways finds a way to slip away unnoticed. We jumped on the back of a passing cart and talked while it took us far away into the city. Luckily the cart owner didn't notice us until we got to our destination, half an hour later. It's 8 am now. The sound of people shouting and children laughing and screaming names is to much to take so we walk away to a farm so we could hear each other. My sister automatically took charge.

"Right, we split up and look for shops and stuff in them. Don't buy a ring yet though. And meet back here at 10, that's two hours" jeez I'm not dumb.

"Here" I hand her a few coins "Take this in case something happens" she smiles and nods.

"Thanks, remember don't go into a shop with dodgy looking people in it, okay?" I nod. If she got lost in this place or I got lost, this could end up to be a distasteful day. She wrinkles her nose and says

"Okay, lets go, this place stinks" she points towards the pigs who are rolling about and snorting. I nod.

"I'll go East and you go West and, for heavens sake, don't get lost, stay in your part and make sure you can see that tower at all times" as soon as the words leave her pale lips the big clock tower that is next to the mini farm lets out deafening rings. We wave goodbye then we part, me going left and my sis going right.

I stay as close to the edge of the city as possible but after I go through an other ally way and come across people lying on the floor moaning and children running about with nothing more than their skin and bones on I go in a bit deeper to were all the more civilised people live. My first sight of a jewellery shop is in a unusual quiet street near the middle of the city. I look up quickly and relax when I see the tower. I look through the window and spot the owner. There's two, one is a man older than me with a stubby beard. The other is a young woman with a depressing look on her face. I shrug, there probably okay, and walk in. The man greets me with a hearty smile.

"Can I… help you?" he asks, he reminds me of Gavner, with his heavy breathing.

"No thank you sir. I'm just looking" There is rows and rows of rings, every ring looks bashed and broken apart from one that has a bit of reddish/brownish stone then a silver ring. I decide to not come back here. I sigh, maybe the next store has something. Head in the direction of the tower and come to a bridge. I look across the bridge. It so much busier over there, probably more shops then. I have quite a lot of time on my hands to I stop on the bridge and look at the water. Just as the third fish pops up I spot out of the corner of my eye a body on the slippery surface next to the wild water. I'm about to shout to be careful when the person looks up at my words get stuck in my throat. His skin was purple, his hair was red and he was staring at me with his blood shot, red eyes.

I can't move, I've froze. Come on Larten move for goodness sake! Run! Get away from this creature! More of them came, two there skin was the darkest purple I'd ever seen. Just as I get hold of my self to run like the wind, an other figure runs on the bridge, his skin isn't purple it's white, mixed with red. It's Seba.

"Larten?" he looks puzzled. I wave like the fool I am. All of a sudden I hear a deep growl and Seba shouting "Run!" he grabs me and flits all the way over the bridge and into the shade of an ally.

"Seba? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I am on a mission to get rid of the mad vampaneze. May I ask what you are doing here?" and I tell him all about what he missed at home.

"Congratulations, and I am so sorry about your poor old mother, I wish I could stay and talk about my story, but I have more important work to do" I nod. He goes to leave.

"Wait!" he stops "Will I ever see you again, Seba?" he shakes his head

"Sadly, no, I do not think so"

"Well, goodbye" I wish I never met him today because I actually forgot for a few weeks, that vampires are real, and they fight almost everyday to keep us safe. It's unfair on them.

"Yes, good bye and I thought you would want to know that they have a few good jewellers down that way" he looks away from the tower.

"Okay, Thank you, bye" and then he left to safe the city from his own cousins.

Seba was right, it is better down this way. I find two shops with a few good rings. I remember the names. "Looks Proposal" and "She'll love it", I hope she will. The bells ring again and I count. It's 10 already so I head back to the tower. My sister is already the with something behind her back. When I approach, she hands me a single blood red rose.

"You said not to buy anything" I take the rose can't help smiling, Arra loves roses. Not flowers, but just roses. I'm glad my sister got them.

"I said not to buy a ring" he protests. Oh yeah, oops. I should have bough something else for her.

"Well, I got two shops that are good, you?" she almost laughs, I don't blame her.

"Jeez, Larten. You are such a bad shopper" she gets serious. "I found this totally gorgeous ring with a red stone and golden ring. It's 19 coins, how much you got left?" I count it.

"21, wait, why did you get everything red?" she shrugs,

"You like that colour don't you? I guessed that she'd find it cute, I know I would"

"Emm… I wouldn't. But… I'm not a girl so…Any way lets go get that ring" I tucked the rose in my pocket, followed my sister, get the ring and go home to wait until 11.

My dad was out and I don't know were my brother was so I had to wait at home with my sister.

"Where are you gonnae go?" she asks. I tell her.

"How you gonnae say it?" she asks. I tell her.

"What time are you to get her at?" she asks. I tell her. This is getting on my nerves.

"Oh, well you've got 5 minutes" she says. I automatically reach for my trousers pocket. Few! There still there. I don't pick up my jumper because it's warm outside and I change from my baggy t-shirt into my red shirt. I don't even say goodbye to my sister, I'm to busy in my mind.

I knock on Arra's door four minutes later. I counted! She answers, no one else is in. Her mums not in, that's strange because it quite dark.

"Hi!" she smiles.

"Hi" I hand her the rose and she smiles brighter, she takes it and slowly moves forward. I thought she was going to hug me but instead she puts her hand in my pocket, says thanks then asks were we are going.

"How about the old den" I ask innocently, please say ok, please say ok, please.

"Alright" she says slowly "Lets go" and of we went. I wanted so badly to take a picture of Arra when she walked through the bamboo. She was so happy, which made me happy. I walked her down to the logs and we sit as close a possible. "This place is amazing!" she hugs me. She makes me feel warmer than I'm already am. The fire is burning softly, that surprises me because I never lit it…. Gavner!

"Don't just thank me, Gavner helped" I say playfully.

"Okay, I will" she says and snuggles into my shoulder. I stay silent for a while, waiting for the right moment. That moment doesn't come around.

"So how've you been?" she asks, I've not seen her in a while. Well a few days is a long time for us.

"Fine, I've just been really busy, not a lot happening at home" and that is the truth. "How have you been doing, you all good?" she looks a bit sad, I shouldn't have said that, something's up. She stays silent.

"You can tell me, can't you?" I look into her eyes and try comforting her , I'm not very good at comforting people, but when it comes to people I care for, it just comes naturally. She sighs

"Well, my only brother - Michael - had a row with my mum. That's all" I can tell that's not all. We spend most of the night talking about our lives, and when she finally perks up and asks me what I've been up to. I sit up take the rose she's been holding the hole time off her and place it on the ground. I help stand up, she looks confused but she stands. Once we are both standing I reach into my pocket and pull out a little black box then kneel on one knee. My mind is blank, I suppose it's better that way, because I'm not scared. I gulp and her face lights up for the umpteenth time today. I decide to just go straight to the point.

"Arra Sails, will you marry me?" I say sheepishly.

Well I didn't expect that! Well I did. Tell me what you think. I need all the help I can get. Oh and if you have a little idea could you PM me ?? That would be better.

But review away!

Oh and I've just had my best achievement of my life! I learned how to say the alphabet backwards! How awesome or is that odd? I don't really care. Lol Bye bye


	12. A Big Row

_Thanks to mini-areas and rowanrawr for giving me some excellent idea's . I O U. My computer froze =8... but its fixed now!! I'm not sure how it got fixed because I didn't do anything… so… I wonder who did??? _

_Was it you? Oh, I went out and bought the Cirque Du Freak movie. I was ROFL all though it… because I was thinking of the characters in the books. If you pay close attention to Gavner he makes a few (a lot!) of funny faces. Any way here we go! _

_

* * *

_

_It was as if I had waited a life time for Arra's answer. She put her hand up to her face and covered her mouth, her face was lit up and before I could stand up again she pounced on me, meaning to give me a huge hug. But by accident she pushed me over, _

"_Yes, Yes, Yes"" she kept on whispering. We kissed for a few moments, with me trapped under her, my head on the log, until we heard the ruffling of leaves, a snap of a stick then a muffled swear as a person gets flung out of the bushes next to us. We shoot up and then another person comes tumbling out and knocks over the first person who, although they had a cheesy grin on there face, was getting annoyed. They both go up at the same time as each other with a little added hop at the end (which was done at exactly the same time, freaky). Arra let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Gavner and my sister. Me, on the other hand, was furious but I didn't let it show. He said he wouldn't come here. Jeez, he brought my sister! _

_Gavner went straight to me and started talking about how he shouldn't have been spying on them, but I'm not listening. We all sit around the fire. Arra next to me, my sister next to her and Gavner on my other side, poking the fire with a long stick. Once the fire finally went out and the sun was coming up we decide to head home. Before we disappeared though the bamboo Arra stopped. I stopped to, Gavner and my sister were already on the other side. Arra stuck her head though and said to go on with out us. They did so and left me and my fiancée alone. I gave her a puzzling look and she explained _

"_I need to tell you something" _

_We walked further into the woods and sat on a fallen branch with two meters space then some random bamboo again. _

"_So what is it you wanted to say?" I ask. _

"_Well, I'll get straight to the point. Y'know how my mum or brother weren't in my house?" I nod and she talks. " Like I said they had a fight, but it wasn't like the normal ones" I could see the hurt in her eyes, so I pulled her in close and she rested her head on my chest. _

"_What happened?" I ask in the most soft voice I could muster. She sobbed and mumbled the story. _

_Keith (Arra's brother) came home and Mrs Sails was about to go out. Recently they have been at each other, making up excuses to have a row. Now, they had real reasons. Mrs Sails had been cheating on Mr Sails for a while and Arra and Keith were the only ones who knew. Keith had been shouting about how he hated this family and how he was going to run away, because no one was being honest. He left at dinner time, just before his dad got back from work and told Arra (the only family member he liked) what the hell he was going to do. Keith said something about joining a clan, that were honest and respectful to each other. Before he could fill her in with more horrid information a giant man with broad shoulders and knifes came and took Keith away from his family. Keith went with out any arguing and when he waved goodbye Arra swore she saw little scars on his finger tips, just like vampire. _

Arra started crying again before continuing. 

"Was there anything else unusual about the big guy?" asked I, getting worried. She sniffled and nodded 

"_He had purple skin, he said he was a…v-vampaneze" I tensed up at the thought but decide that I should not inform Arra that her brother was a monster now. _

"_I'm sure he's very happy now" is all I said. _

_Arra slept in my arms that night, in my shabby house. I couldn't sleep though, I was troubled about Keith, he was a vampaneze. Why? Oh, well. I have my own life, and I'm not throwing it away. I am- _

_I must have fallen asleep because I'm waking now. Arra is up and sitting at the table, I don't need my brother to get me up today because I have a lot of planning to do for my wedding. _

_

* * *

_

_Ok I'll admit… that sucked. I think so… do you? Please, I am open to all ideas weather there small, big, rubbish, excellent, I love ideas from you guys! Like I said before, if a random thought hits you PM me please!!! _

_Bye bye _


	13. 13!

Omg! 13 chapters… I feel like Lemony Snicket! He. He. he. but I'm not, neither am I Darren Shan

* * *

Me and Arra spent most of our time together today. We went to the pub, had a laugh with Gavner, Vancha and Gannen. I'm starting to understand Gannen now. I think he's just a little locked up because he doesn't want to go mad at Vancha. I mean, If I were Vancha's brother I would have been nagging at him to stay home for one night and try to settle down. Like, the green haired guy goes out almost every day, and gets stupefied. I'm not saying that Vancha's a bad person, he's grand. And so is Gannen, I guess. After we leave Fred's pub me, Vancha and Arra (Gavner has to go somewhere, and so does Gannen) head for a few benches near Vancha's house. I start to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to walk all this way when we get in sight with the wooden benches that were all separated by a small table. I sit next to Arra with Vancha across from me.

"So, how's life been?" he asks, I'm not sure weather to me or Arra. Arra answers anyway.

"Everything's going just perfectly in my life, how have you been? Any new news?" Arra has not seen Vancha in a while, I think, so I guess she doesn't know if anything has been happing or not. He spoke to both of us.

"Well, Larten, you don't even know this yet, 'cas it was just a few nights ago" What could have happened?

"I was at a different pub, Ken. Just back there-" he pointed behind his house "- I was havin' a quick drink with my brother and I bumped into this bonnie lassie and tumbled. I don't know what happened really, my mind just sort of switched of and Gannen had to pick me of the floor. She said her name was Penny, and that she was from the part of town that Jimmy was from. She was really nice, I think I love her" silence. Vancha just said he loved something that wasn't a drink. We were stunned and happy at the same time.

"That's… Great!" I say, still confused. Vancha, love? Vancha looked more baffled than us, as if he didn't mean to fall in love, he just did.

"Yeah" agreed Arra. We changed the subject blindly and talked for what seemed like ages.

Arra looked at the sky and figured out the time, she stayed quiet then

"I have to go see my mum for a while, ill stay there until someone comes for me, if use do" she left and I changed the subject again, back to Vancha's night at the pub, before I could though Vancha said.

"How did you feel when you met Arra?" that was unexpected.

"Erm…" I scratched my recently scruffy orange hair. "I don't know, I can't remember" I lied. Well, half lied. I didn't know, but I do remember. Vancha believed me.

"So do you really like… emm…Penny?" he simply nodded.

"Does she like you?" he shrugged his broad shoulders slowly.

"Why don't you find out then?" he looks up and I see the in his eyes that he will. In fact, a few minutes later he announced that he was going (right now) to see her. I said good luck and set off to find Arra again. Knock. Knock.

"Come in" says the caring voice of Mrs Sails. She looks tired and worn out, reminding me of my own mother.

"Hi Larten!" says Arra after looking up. "I'm sorry but I think I will have to stay here today" she looked at the mum to say why. I was about to go again when Mrs Sails spoke again.

"No, you go Arra, ill be fine. You've got lots to do" she smiled, clearly happy that her only daughter was getting married to me, few!

"Okay then, take care, bye-bye"

We sat at the edge of the wonky pavement and finally started to plan.

"When" I said. I had no clue, or didn't care when it was supposed to be as long as it happened.

"Well, that depends how big it's gonnae be" she said. Knowing that most girls dream of a big wedding with the perfect man and lots of decorations and lots of magical stuff, I asked

"Do you want a big wedding? Because I don't really mind even if its in a shabby old pub" she laughed.

"No, to be honest I don't want a huge wedding, but, I don't want to get married in a pub either, so lets say… a week? Today's Saturday, so we've got until next Saturday?" I agreed and then we moved on to the people. Immediately she said not a lot, probably because she'll get nervous.

"Okay. Best man?" she smiled

"Gavner, of course!" Oh, he's going to be so chuffed.

Her turn to ask a question. "Brides Maids?"

I had to think, then it hit me that my sister would basically strangle me if I didn't let her come.

"My sister" Arra nodded in agreement.

"But who else?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking, because Vancha's not best man, maybe Penny, so that Vancha wont feel left out"

"Good thinking, so that's all the people coming?"

"Yeah, unless people ask, I mean, we cant just turn them away" I agreed and we walked down the road to tell my sister then Gavner that they were invited. My sister wasn't surprised, but was excited.

"Cool! Oh, and Arra, I'll help you pick out a nice dress" God help her. I was just going to wear a black pair of trousers my trusty red shirt and ill pick myself out a tie in the next week. When we reached Gavners I was glad that he was in his house. He was cleaning. It was only him in, I asked him why and he said. His parents were away for a while and his two younger sisters were out and his big brother was working. He was surprised (I don't know why) when I told him that he was going to best man.

"Really?! Me?" he looked at the ground and grinned 'thanks'

Gavner let us lend some money to hire a priest, Arra and her girl friends had a fun night out, me and my guys had an unforgettable night out and then the day finally came.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry if that was a bit mixed up, or confusing I'm a bit tired. *fake yawn* I'm going to bed now.

Bye-bye

Ps. If you think Arra and Larten's day will be nice and full of joy… your in for a shock. :O

lol

Please, please Review!!


	14. Here Comes The Bride!

Sorry for the wait. I went to see Alice In Wonderland in 3D. It was amazing. Jonny Depp was born to be the Mad Hatter. Just sayin' …

I woke up unsurprisingly late because I was up all the night before. My brother was nowhere to be seen. My brother and dad couldn't come because my dad finally got a good job in the courtrooms. Hopefully none of his work pals will know me or I and my dad will be in deep trouble, my brother, I'm not sure, but I think he's a bit small. My sister is coming though, because she's the brides maid. It hasn't fully sunk in, the fact that Arra was my bride, but I don't think it ever will. Anyway, I realized why I woke up, there is a pair of feet in front of my eyes, I look up and see that it is Gavner. He's got a weird look on his face.

"Why you sleepin' at this time!" it wasn't really a question, I guess, because he wasn't looking for an answer. "Anyway, you've got about 20 minutes to get ready and get your lazy arse in the hall. Good Luck" he meant it. I needed all the luck I've got to get through this day… all in one piece. I got up and got dressed, Gavner had let me use one of his dads old ties. It was black, but it suited with what I was wearing.

"Right, 10 minutes" out the door and down the dusty street. We looked like a pair of crime fighters, running after the bad guy. I was sweating at feeling a bit wheezy. We got in the dimly lit wooden porch. There, was Vancha and the priest. Vancha was eying the guy who had a big book in his hands, he probably had never seem one before.

"Your, Larten?" the priest asked, he sounded as if he had trouble saying my name.

"Yeah, I'm Larten" I said my name the way it's suppose to be pronounced and offered my hand for him to shake. After a little light talking the priest, Mr Opal, said that we should go in the actual building and wait in our places. I stood at the top, about six paces up from the door. Vancha stood at the left side of the small, dim hall. One step to my left, right next to the one of the few candles was were Gavner stood. We waited in silence, almost deafening to me. Soon enough the small and wide creaky doors opened and out came Arra, right behind her was my sister and Penny, both wearing almost identical grey dresses. Arra's dress. Oh, one word, Gorgeous. She was beyond the dress, but the dress was still good. Not to big, but not to small, just perfect. She walked up to me, the other girls went the right to stand. Arra seemed… nervous? Scared? Shocked? Distant? I don't know, probably all of them mixed together. She wasn't herself. Well, she was but- oh, forget it! I guess I'm getting a bit cautious. I could feel Gavner staring at the side of my face. I wish he would look somewhere else. I stand and look at the priest with a completely serious face on. I didn't look at Arra because I was afraid I would be able to read her expression. The priest said some stuff about marriage in general then asked me to be Arra's husband. For a moment the words got clogged up in my throat, but, thankfully, I said them, loud and clear,

"Yes, I do" then he moved on the Arra. She said 'yes' then we singed some papers. I had been practicing righting my name all week, and I could see Arra had been to. The priest rolled up the piece of yellowing paper and tucked it in his black robes. He smiled showing us his also yellowing teeth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride' I felt like jumping in the air and shouting something totally goofy but instead I kept it cool and pulled Arra into a strong kiss. When it ended everyone erupted with cheers and Vancha wolf whistled (no surprise there!) We all went back to my house where we were greeted by my dad and suddenly shy brother.

We all sort of just talked to each other and moved about. Gavner was hanging about Vancha and his new girlfriend. Vancha looked annoyed at Gavner, because he wasn't letting him and Penny alone. I know how he feels, but I don't bother to save him because right now I want to talk to Arra. We go over the window that I usually sleep by when the door is locked and keep or heads down. I don't know what to say so she starts.

"I bet your wondering why I was acting strange back there" I nod

"You where acting a bit odd…Can I ask why?" no one noticed us in our corner so before she answered I pulled up some chairs and we faced out the window. The moon was out and was making the road look like still water. Now and again a stray animal would run past or a drunk person would stagger aimlessly in and out of our sight, but apart from that we were alone. I ask her again what the matter what. She sighed rested her head on her arms that were hanging out the window. I moved closer to her and put my head down too.

"You can tell me" and suddenly my mind flashes back to the night she said her brother was gone with a vampaneze. She turned her head so that she was facing me.

"Before I could tell my parents that I was getting married my dad announced that he was leaving and was all dramatic because my mother had been cheating on him for money" she took several deep breathes then continued "Later that week my mum just disappeared, she left a note, I went to the library to see what it says and Mrs Linker said my mother had ran off with a man and it said that she loved me and wished she could take me. The house it absolutely empty now, except from me" she burst out in silent tears and I took her hand. I didn't (couldn't) say anything. She must be so lonely.

"It's okay" I know that's probably the most annoying thing to say to someone when everything is clearly not okay, but it's all I can think of. Soon enough Gavner notices that we are alone and decides he should come over and talk. Arra pulls herself together and acts alright.

"Hey Gavner" we both say. We turn our chars around and Gavner nicks one of his dad. Seems like most people have came, I haven't even noticed them.

"I think Vancha and Penny really like each other" says Gavner. We look at them. Vancha's sitting real close to her and she's leaning on his broad shoulders. He's looking down and is quiet. That's so none Vancha like.

"Yeah, I know they do" he says while staring at Penny. "She's alright ,eh Larten?" he nudges my shoulder playfully and I laugh. She had light brown hair and looked very fragile. She was pretty, but nothing compared to my Arra. Ganver snorted,

"Who wants a girl anyway? Just a waist of time, I mean all they want is your body and money" Arra coughed. He looked at her and realised what he said, "Well not you Arra" Gavner seemed really stuck up about not loving someone. The rest of us had someone, he just pretended to not care. As if by fate a person with extremely blond shoulder length hair skipped up and asked in a perky voice

"Do y'all know were Penny is?" Gavner couldn't talk for some reason.

"Yeah just over there" I said pointing to Penny and Vancha. She took one glance at them and turned to us again -more like Gavner.

"Well do y'all mind if I stay with use, it would be real rude to interrupt them?" She had a very strong twang. Gavner patted on the extra chair next to him. I found it hard not to laugh as they both sat in silence eyes twitching and glancing at each other.

"I'm Penny's cousin, the only relative she has. If you want to be on her right side I suppose you don't mention it to her. Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you my name" she stuck out her hand for Gavner to shake,

"I'm Ailsa, Ailsa Deane" Gavner took her hand shakily.

"Gavner, Gavner Purl" Gavner's usual smile returned to his face and turned red when he forgot to let go of her hand. Ailsa giggled and shifted closer to him. I guess that was our time to wander away un noticed.

* * *

Okay, I personally think I shouldn't have put Ailsa in it. Do use think it's a good idea?.?

Bye bye


	15. cHaPtEr 15

**So, I've been basically spending all of my time with Arra, Gavner, Vancha, Penny and Ailsa. Arra isn't very keen on Ailsa. I think it's funny how Gavner and Ailsa are so alike, that's probably why Arra thinks she's annoying. I've stopped seeing Jimmy, he's got a job as some type of corpse examiner, so he's probably not got time for me anymore. Arra's abandoned house has been empty for weeks because she's been staying at mine. Her mum isn't coming back. She knows that, but I haven't asked or reminded her. **

**We are sitting in Fred's (I know, we go there A LOT). We changed our table. Now, we sit at the very end of the other side of the bar where there is more seats. Gavner and Ailsa sit on the couch side, next to Ailsa is Penny then Vancha. Me and Arra had to sit at the other side on the wobbly stools because there was no room over the other half of the rotting table. They babble on and I chuck in a word or two sometimes. But me and Arra are usually in our own world. It's weird how things change. Now Gavner and Vancha have found someone. Me and Arra aren't **_**really **_**with them. It's kind of sad in a way, but at the same time I'm happy. **

"**So, my mum isn't coming back…" says a disappointed Arra. I lace my fingers through hers, **

"**No" she sighs. I tune into the other conversation. I think there talking about the time I fell of a tree, landed on Vancha who stumbled and knocked over Gavner who went flying into the stream at our old, now improved den. This was ages ago when I was about 12, I'm surprised they remembered that. Even Arra was giggling at the memory. Soon, the hole table were talking about funny times and times when we got in trouble- good times. The conversation died down and Gavner talked to Ailsa about going somewhere tomorrow. Penny said something similar to Vancha. And I turned back to Arra. We didn't say anything. I knew she was in deep though and everyone else was talking so I let my mind wander. My spider, was the first thing that popped into my head. Okay, well, he's very healthy. Arra and Gavner are scared of him. He's a boy (don't ask how I know!) and next time I get a spider I'm defiantly getting a girl. They seem more… I don't know. I named him … oh, I haven't named him… strange…that's it! His name is Strange. I know that's strange but well, he **_**is Strange. I smiled to myself. **_

"_**Larten" Arra whispered. I looked up at her. I smile with my eyes this time. **_

"_**Yeah Arra?" she laughs and flattens down my scruffy looking hair. **_

"_**Huh, I was just thinking… you know how your family live in your house and I have to, like, go over all the time?" she talks slowly, and I reply slowly, just for fun. **_

"_**Yeah… that is kind of awkward" I don't know where she is going with this. **_

"_**Well, I was thinking, my old house is empty… and it wouldn't cost anything" Oh, I get it now. **_

"_**So your asking me to move in with you? If that's it… yes, I would love to… Mrs. Crepsley" she laughed loudly and caused the table to stop talking and look at us. **_

"_**Well, that's great" she said to me, then to the hole table because we had gotten some VERY weird looks from them "Larten is moving into my old house with me" **_

"_**That's cool" is all Gavner said before getting up, doing an exaggerated stretch then getting us more drinks. After our pints were done Gannen came in. He walked up to us, his eyes were darting about, trying not to look at us. Once he got here Vancha looked up and got a shock. **_

"_**Hey, what are you doing here… am I in trouble?" he asked. Gannen hesitated, **_

"_**Well, no your not in trouble. I was wondering if I could stay with use?" that was a shock. I guess, I've never seem him with any other friends so he must need some. No one says anything so I decide to. **_

"_**Yeah sure, there's a seat there" I point to the stool that is at the side. He sat down. And seemed to enjoy the rest of the night. **_

_**The next day I decided to not wait. I was going to move in with Arra. **_

_**I wake up last in the house -as usual. Arra has already told my family that I'm moving. There, lets just say, not happy about it. They don't show it but… they are. I walk up behind my family (that includes Arra) and get something to eat. Then I packed a few things. I got a dusty bag and put all of my clothes there. Then I grabbed my cage with my spider in it and said good-byes. I was only going down the road, but that meant not being here most of the time and not making money for them. I hugged my dad and sister. **_

"_**I'll miss you" said my sister once we broke apart, my dad didn't say anything. Matt ran up and hugged my waist. **_

"_**I guess you'll be needing a new alarm clock" he joked, and I couldn't help but smile at him. **_

"_**Yeah, I guess so" **_

_**Arra only had a few things that she had brought to mine to carry because all of her stuff was at her house, so she held Strange and tried to get used to him. I don't think she did though because when we got in the house she automatically put him down, careful not to knock to cage open. It was a reasonable size for about three people. There were four people in Arra's family. Her, her mother, her father and her brother. Now it was just the two of us. I put my stuff down in the corner that was about two Mr. Talls lying down away. Like I said, a reasonable size. I walked up behind Arra and placed my hands on her hips. She half turned round then looked back, smiling. **_

"_**So" she said "What now?" I rested my head on her shoulder and she kissed my lips. She turned around fully and I couldn't resist but to pull her even closer and kiss her. Then one thing lead to another. Her hands moved all over my clothed body, while mine rested on her waist. All I could hear was our breathing out of place until I heard a cough coming from the door. We pulled apart and whipped round to see who was there. And, like I predicted, there was a smug Gavner leaning on the door frame. **_

"_**Oh yeah, emm… I'm here" he said and we laughed. I guess he always will be. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry if that was boring… I am really stuck… I probably wont update until I think of something to write (well, duh!) but.. I'm open on all suggestions. But remember cam you PM me if you have anything.. Anything at all. **_

_**Bye bye **_


	16. House

I am just back from a football tournament with my school. We lost (again!) and I was goalie and I got hit in the face three times too many. L but I did very good for myself!… just saying

* * *

Gavner was basically over at ours all the time. Unless we were out or if I said I wanted to be alone. He brought Vancha along sometimes, maybe Penny and Ailsa too. Arra has forgot about her old family and it seems she wants a new one. Our house has improved over the past month. We have a small wobbly table at the far corner, big blankets acting as a double bed at the other corner and I fixed the door that swung open most nights. All was good, but it was weird. We used our house as a second hangout place (first was Freds). At half twelve at night, when Gavner left me and Arra decided to get some rest. I strip to my boxers and she changes into her long top that goes to her knees. I sit on the cold wooden ground and Arra climbs in next to me. It's really not comfortable on the floor but we don't have anything better. I pull the blanket over us and we try keep each other warm. We always talk at night. I usually can't remember what about in the morning though.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask, she hesitates.

"What do _you _want to talk about?" I think, what _do _I want to say?

"… Gavner's getting quite annoying" she nodded,

"Yeah, he's always around" I cuddle closer to her.

"I know, I wish it was just us" okay, I don't really, "I mean…like, I wish we could be alone more, no one to annoy us" she took a few breathes then continued.

"What so you wouldn't want another person living here?" she said in a small voice. I think I know what she's on about but I'm not sure so I don't jump to the point.

"Well, _family_ would be alright" she knows I know now.

"A _new family member?" okay this is a little confusing, it's like we have our own little code, because it seems I know exactly what she's suggesting. _

"_Yeah, that would be alright" I shrug, teasing her. Silence. I have to say now or she'll change subject. "No, Arra, I really mean it, I would love to" she smiles and hugs me tightly. I was about to fall asleep when the door flew open. Arra, let out an annoyed sound. I kiss her forehead, "I'll go fix it" we sat up to see and got the shock of our lives when we saw a figure standing in the door frame. His skin was very dark… I couldn't see him properly so I wasn't sure if him eyes were actually red, or if it was just something to do with the dark. He was pretty large for his size and seemed to not be bothered by the rain that slapped against his open shirt. He stepped inside and the candle by the door flickered then went out. I think I did to. _

* * *

_I know that this is soooooo small, but I'm sorry, I wanted to end the chapter there, so I did. My fingers are freezing and my head is thumping so please don't hurt me?! =3_

_Oh, and incase you didn't get it Larten and Arra were talking about a child… and I'll leave you one that. _

_Bye bye _


	17. Brother ?

I snapped awake… fear was the only feeling I had, I looked around. It was that damn old pub again… somehow it was all lit up, I was lying on the floor facing Arra, who seemed still unconscious. I sat up… the only people who would have been able to knock us out like that were Vampires or even worse Vampaneze. I had a feeling that it was a vampire because that guy at the door, if he were a vampaneze, would have sucked us dry by now. I heard the sound of a too familiar fake cough behind me and spun round while getting up. I gasp and step back, almost tripping over Arra.

"Seba…" I barley whisper. But he hears me alright.

"Larten" he says in a emotionless tone. "I know I said you would likely never see me again, but, I am here in business and business only"

"What type of business" what could he be hear for… again!

"General business. I have come too stop a vampaneze that was going to attack people here. The stone of blood told us and I automatically thought of you so I volunteered and left as soon as I was able, good thing I did" I agreed. But, what would a vampaneze want with me and Arra. It could have been a mistake. He could have just been wandering the town and- Arra's brother! of course! He must have came back and gotten mad that I had moved in… or would he. A soft voice called my name and I knelt down to Arra.

"Larten?… Larten what happened? All I saw what my brother then nothing. He was here, he came back! I'm sure it was him, but he was different like-" she looked over my shoulder and I guess she saw Seba. "Seba!" she beamed, stood up and walked towards him. "I haven't seen you in ages…" she slowly stopped remembering why he was always gone. He was a vampire. Seba looked at me sternly.

"You told her" it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Well.. I had too… I mean, yeah, I told her" Seba sighed,

"Who else?" aw man.

"Just Gavner and Vancha" my voice got quieter a the end but he could here it perfectly. Seba stood…

" I should be going to kill that mad vampaneze" Arra's eyes widened and I explained ALL of the story slowly. Near the end I turned to Seba who was still silently hanging at the door.

"You should wait till morning.. So you can get him unexpectedly… Me and maybe Gavner will help. You can stay at our house tonight and sleep in the night if you'd like?" the hole thing I said was a question because even I wasn't sure what I was saying. Arra was silent as a statue and seemed to be intimidating a sad one because she hadn't moved.

"That is very thought full of you… and I would love your help. Thank you. I'll stay up tonight though and hunt tomorrow night" I nodded.

"But I'm still helping"

We got home pretty quickly, it was a cold windy night and the rain was pinching my bare chest, Arra's long t shirt was flapping about as if it was trying to fly and Seba didn't seem disturbed my the weather. Once we got in I showed Seba the table and chairs.

"If your not going to sleep you can sit there if you'd like" I gestured towards the lone chair. He smiled and sat. I lied back down on the wooden, now wet floor and Arra climbed in next to me. She buried her head into my chest and I rested my head next to her windblown hair. I looked at Seba one last time that night his eyes were closed and he seemed at peace but I knew he wasn't sleeping. He was waiting for the night and day to go past to hunt and kill Arra's monstrous brother.

* * *

A little short as well but at least its there. I got these idea's from other fanfictioners (?) emm…

Bye bye


	18. love you snow not rlly it too cold!

Yippie!!! The school was off because of snow so I had time to do this!! Thankz snow!!! xxx

* * *

I had had the most frightful dream that night. But I knew that Arra was having a nightmare. She rolled into my chest and had a petrified sleeping face on. I couldn't sleep knowing she was uneasy so I woke her up. Seba had gone to get some blood, he told me before going. I have been awake and lying beside Arra ever since he left. I shook her slightly,

"Arra, wake up" nothing. She just stayed in her nightmare.

"Arra, please…wake up" I begged, that didn't work. I shook her and shook her until her eyes opened suddenly. She was lost for a few moments until she saw what was in front of her, that would be moa. She burst into silent tears, letting a heartbreaking sob out every so often. I waited until she was all in one piece and talked.

"Arra, it's okay. It was just a dream. It's not true" She told me and I had a terrible feeling that it, in fact, it _was_ true.

We stayed awake and got up when Seba got back near 3am. I am usually still in a deep sleep at 3 but today was a one of, I had to do stuff. Seba walked in gracefully, "Good sleep?" he asked us.

"Yeah great" I said, trying to be sarcastic. "You can sleep there, we're going out anyway" I showed him our bed. Without a word he went to sleep. I stifled a yawn and took Arra's hand. We walked towards Gavners house.

"Y'know I'm helping too right" she said showing her teeth. I was about to argue but I decided she has the right to come and see what had happened.

"Yeah, we're doing this together… and that means Gavner too" she laughed.

"Are you sure? I mean, if we have to fight… he'll probably pick up a spoon instead of a knife. I'm not trying to slag him or anything… I'm being serious" I had to laugh because it was true… I would probably do it too.

"I'm sure. He'll be up to it, I know Gavner he's always looking for some fun" Just as we approached Gavners, Ailsa skipped out and greeted up.

"Hey, were y'all off to?" she asked.

"We were going in for Gavner, how?" I asked wondering if she was going in or just leaving.

"Oh nothing, I was just leaving" she looked left and right, her blond fuzzy hair went everywhere, "Have you seem my sister anywhere? She's terribly late, and she needs to pick me up to go into the city" jeez, she's awfully small to have such a loud perky voice. I shake my head.

"Oh, okay. Gavner is still in there, have a nice day" she smiles and we try to smile back as we walk up the small rocky path. Arra knocks on the door before I get there and waits. I just walk in grinning at her. The place is packet, his two young sisters playing with pebbles in the corner, older brother chasing the dog, parents looking at money with sad eyes but smiles on their faces. Gavner was knocking over his two 9 year old pebble towers and they all laughed half heartedly. He looked up and beamed, this family was just so full of life. My mind absently wandered if I ever have something like this again, but before I got into details I had reached Gavner.

"Hey, oh, I'm so glad you guys came… I've been so bored" I noticed two things about him. One, he didn't know something was up and two, his hair had grown, it wasn't that long but it was stronger and down past his ears. It's weird how fast that can change.

"Well, we've got something for you to do… come with us" he brightened up and followed with out saying goodbye. I would make him go back and say a decent good bye, just in case he didn't come back. We explained everything even that it was Arra's own brother.

"So, we're gonnae catch a monsta!" he was not taking this seriously.

"That 'monsta" happens to be my brother" said Arra.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, but I'll be more that happy to help tonight. I'll just say a big goodbye then we'll be off" he ran back in and ran back to us. Why he was running I just didn't know.

"What about Vancha?" asked Arra. Sure Vancha was good but I mean, I don't want to many people here.

"No" is all I said and amazingly no one complained. We spent the rest of the day making up plans an

waiting for Seba to wake up. When he did it turned out that we didn't need to make up plans because Seba

had his mind on a more simple plan than all of ours. Find him, and kill him. I mean, that would work but

how are three humans and a vampire amen to kill a very mad vampaneze. Seba said it could be done… but

with extreme skills.

"Good thing I'm here then" jokes Gavner, no one laughs but some smile. Not Seba though. He got strait to

business.

"I have been following him for three days. His hideout for the moment is in the crumbly church with

the enormous bell at the top. We will go in tonight and stop him from doing any damage. But, before you

Attack let him speak, we need - no, I need to know what he is here for and make sure it's not a big problem.

You got that?"

"Yeah" we all mumble. We aren't in a rush so we walk there. Silently. We talk behind Seba. Trying

desperately to talk without him over hearing.

"So, you could have gone with him?" asked Gavner, quietly. I nod, Gavner looks at the floor and stays

like that for a while. Arra, who is currently got her head down looks up and pulls my head down with hers.

"If… if you DID go. Me and Gavner and probably Vancha would come as well. We would go to. We would

find mentors and be with you"

"Really?" I sound more astonished than I actually am, of course they would.

"Yeah!" she shouts quietly "We're in this together rememeber?"

All to soon we reached the church. Seba expertly climbed up the back and peeked in the window. He gave

the thumbs up which meant he was there. I took a deep breath and went round the front with my two friends

while Seba jamp in silently, even I heard the thump he made, then a growl. We ran in and it seemed as if we were too late. Had been thrown againt the concrete wall and was getting up while the vampaneze ran at him at a fast human speed. He was just about to finish old Seba off when Arra shouted and ran forward a few metres. He stopped as soon as the sound reached his ears. He whipped round and made a completely new sound that make his throat vibrate. His voice was different to what I remember it by. I don't know what it was. Seba got up and flitted towards us. He got in front then asked, completely calmly

"What are you here for… what do you want?" Arra's brother took a step forward.

"What _do _I want?" he took an other step. "Nothing, I just became a full vampaneze and I decided to visit my old home… That is all I wanted to do!" he seemed really p'd off. He stood forward and we stood back.. He was getting a little too close. "I only wanted to see my little old house. But, turns out it's been _taken by them!" He pointed behind Seba, but Seba daren't turn around. I swear if it wasn't so serous I would have burst out in laughter once Gavner said in a squeaky voice. _

"_It wasn't me" that just got him more mad and he pounced. Seba raised his hands just in time and grabed the mad mans wrists and with a flick snapped them. Arra's brother swung at Seba and hit his arm hardly with a chop. But it looked like he was more hurt than Seba by that action. The purple male droped to the floor nurcing his wrists. Seba turned to us. _

"_That is all I needed use for. I can manage by my self now. After this I must get straight back to Vampire Mountian… and I promise you this time that you will not ever see me again. Bye" _

"_Bye" we all said in turns and headed out the doors back to what seemed like the only place I wanted to go to. We went home to bed. _

"_Hey guys do you mind if I stay at use tonight?" he seemed shaken and I felt sorry for him. _

"_Yeah, sure anytime" Arra answered for me. I gave Gavner the extra blancket that was next to our big one. He fell asleep almost instantly and soon enough he was very breathing heavily. Me and Arra talked, like usual. We talked about two subjects this time. One good and one bad. _

"_Are you okay with whats happened tonight?" I was really concerned about her. She sniffed. _

"_Not really. But I'll be okay. Will Seba be alright? I mean my brother is really strong" I wrap my arms around her. _

"_He'll be fine. Seba's the most skill full guy I know. Exept from Gavner of couse" I joke poorly, he smiles though. "Let's talk about a more bright thing, huh?" _

"_Yeah, that's a good idea" she looked over into the corner and I wiped her tears away. "What about?" she asked. _

"_I was thinking about what you said last time" she tried to remember but she couldn't. It felt awkward saying it if she didn't rememebr so I took her hands and placed them on her stomach. Then she remembered. We didn't talk much about that. We are saving it untill tomorrow. I yawned, _

"_Night Arra" _

"_Night Larten£ she replied and we both fell into a well earned sleep with the sound of Gavners wonderful snores. _

* * *

_That was longer eh? I done this because ei probably wont update in a while. Then again I might! =3 emmm… any idea's on where I could take this now???_

_Bye bye _


	19. dunno what to call this chapter

The next day Gavner was gone before I woke up. Arra was sitting at the table and was looking at a shiny thing that was in her hands. I got up casually and got dressed, not that I was going anywhere today… well I wasn't planning on it.

"Hey" I approach her and see that the 'shiny thing' was in fact a silver ring. It was a good looking ring. A silver rim and a small shiny white rock in the middle. "What's that you got?" I ask but she doesn't look up. Her hair is hanging over her face and her head is down, eyes locked on the ring. I crouch down so my head is at the table. I put my hand on the hand she's holding the ring in. There's three rings on the table. Arra's, mine and the mysterious one that is under both of our hands, and by far, the silver one that we're holding looks the most expensive. I take my free hand and pull back her hair and tuck it behind her ears. There's tears in her eyes and she looks as white as the rock in the ring. She looks up finally and speaks,

"This very ring is the one my brother used to wear, I'm sure of it" she opened our hands and put it on the table.

"Maybe he dropped it when he knocked the door down, he could have hit it and made it fall and roll"

"Then maybe it jumped on the table?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe" I reply and move closer to her. She puts her hands out and wraps them around me and buries her head in my jumper.

"It's alright" I rub her back softly. She doesn't cry but is at the point of breaking down. "Seba probably put it there as if to say he is fine, maybe Seba didn't …kill your brother. Maybe he calmed him down and if he done that Seba would let him go" Arra actually believed in my babbling, I guess she had to. What else could she believe in? She had officially lost all of her family. Except me of course. But I was afraid I wasn't enough for her, I was afraid she'd need more people to care for, too be loved by. Sure she had Gavner and Vancha, but their friends. A second family. Our first family wasn't big enough. We still had my old house but they never really believed in US. We were getting lonely was what it is summed up as. Did I want children? No, not really. There grand an all but it's just not me. But, I'd do anything for Arra now. It has been six months since we moved here now, and everyday I just feel I'm getting closer to Arra. And I know she feels the same because we've talked about it. There's only one subject we need to clear that we've not fully discussed. Children.

I yawn and stretch. She was sitting on my lap and Gavner, Vancha and Ailsa had just left and I was really sleepy although it was only 8.

"Sorry, but I'm going to bed. I need a rest" she stood up,

"Okay" she sat back down when I got to bed. I had changed and everything. I wasn't THAT tired, I just had nothing else to do. I lay there staring at the wall that was inches away from my face. Arra was moving around but I was deep in thought. I had gotten rid of my spider. Arra was okay with him, but I soled him for a fare bit of money. I was sad to see him go but he was better off with that man. He seemed to know more about spiders than me. And that's a lot! I wondered where Strange is now. Until movement behind me pulls me away from my train of thoughts. I turn over to see and it was Arra. It was only about half past 8, I think, and she was in bed. Well so was I but… oh well. She must have gotten bored.

"Hi" was all she said.

"Hi" I reply and move myself closer to her.

"I…I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now" she says slowly.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything"

"I… no… don't you think that it's well…" I nod her on and she regains her confidence. "Don't you think it gets pretty empty around here?" I nod again.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the exact same. I need to ask you something as well" I wrap my arms around her and full her close so she can't see my face because if I say something wrongly I'll probably make a weird expression. "Well, I'm just asking, but, if it did get too lonely. Would you consider having a child?" that was the first time any of us had actually said it out loud and it didn't feel weird at all. She didn't know what to say.

"You know the answer to that" she put her arms around me and put her head on my chest.

"No, I don't know the answer" she looks at me.

"You don't know the answer?" she seems unusually shocked. I smile.

"There's a first time for everything, Arra" I seriously didn't know.

"Well, I actually really want to…" her voice got quieter at the end until it was barley a whisper. I guess that's it then. "But not tonight" she added quickly.

"Yeah, obviously" If we were going to… well do it. We would have to work up to it. We didn't really do physical stuff much. So I guess we should start as soon as possible. We stayed up all night, hugging each other, talking about our dream futures that will probably never happened and occasionally I would sneak, quick kiss.

I am soooo sorry that took so long to update, everyone get of your seat and clap for rowan rawr for the ideas! *cheers* yay. Okay, ill update ASAP. All ideas are welcome!

Bye bye


	20. sunny day ?

Warning: there might be a little bit that might not be suitable for young kids… I'm just being careful!

The next day I have one of my special long lye-ins. I sleep until 1 am and I only get up because I have to go somewhere. That "somewhere" is Gavners home.

"Why are we going again?" I ask rubbing sleep out my half shut eyes.

"We don't need to. I just wanted to get you up" Arra says then grins at my expression. I laugh and walk over to her while buttoning up my ,now very old, red shirt.

"So" I say "What do you want to do?" She shrugs,

"I dunno, I was thinking though, you know about that conversation last night" Her cheeks went a cute red colour when I nodded and she continued, "Well, I though we should spend more time with each other"

"Yeah, so where do you wanna go?"

"A walk?"

"Sure" we slip on our shoes and stroll outside, it's summer now and the sun is at its best. I roll up my sleeves and feel the top of my head, it's roasting. Arra must feel worse, her hair being black and all (black attracts the sun).

"Jeez, this is a hot day" I say. Hey, Mr Point Out The Obvious!

"Yeah… Look there's shade under that tree" she points up this slope that has big thick trees at the top. We wander up the small acute angled hill and flop down in the shade. I lean against the trunk of the tree and Arra leans on me. The view isn't great, all we can see is a bit of grass then a big fence that holds a building and a few children running about with a small grey puppy and shouting about some stupid game rules. Once the kids move out of sight it gets much more peaceful. I reach for Arra's hand and she cuddles into me and sighs into my chest.

It starts to get darker and I wonder how long we've been here for. As if reading my mind Arra says,

"Wow, we've been here for six hours!" a long gust of wind comes along and makes me pull my sleeves back down. It's getting quite chilly out here so I wrap my covered arms around Arra.

"Six hours, for real? Didn't seem that long, I guess we were just having so much fun" I say, I really can't believe six hours have passed already. She smiles and looks down. As if by natural I lift up her chin slowly and plant a small kiss on her lips. She reacts immediately and pulls me back to her. I didn't expect that. We pull away and then I kiss her again, then its her turn. We continue like this laughing and smiling in between. But when it gets old I get up hastily and help her up to my level. I thought she'd had enough already but you never really know do you? She smoothly moves her arms around my neck and our lips crash together. I freeze for a moment but soon move my hands 'round her slender hips. This kiss is more passionate, more meaning full. Once we pull apart I'm asking for more. I can't control my feelings. I lean in again but she stops me by placing her hands on my chest.

"Home?" she asks.

"K" We get a cart home, because I forgotten were we were, plus, I didn't want anyone to stop us from reaching the house. We basically run into the house. I close the door and put the lock on. I turn around and walk over to the bed. She takes the collars to my shirt in her hands and pulls me down, leading me to a kiss, she pulls away just when I though I was going to suffocate. She rolls over and sits on my waist. I didn't even know she was unbuttoning my shirt until it was thrown across the room. I decide that's all that will be thrown off me- for now! So I roll her off,

"Arra?" she hums in response, "You sure that you wanna do this… like now? I mean…are you ready like?" I look away shyly.

She sits up.

"Your scared aren't you" It wasn't a question.

"No… I mean, well yeah. But if it's what you want… I'd be more than pleased" It was what she wanted. It was obvious. So after a couple of minutes of smuggling kisses I figured… what the hell!

Sorry if it sucked!

I've not been writing lately… and I done this all in one night. I can't promise a chapter in like a few days… I'm being honest!

I'll try fit in more other people in… this is turning out to be just about Larten and Arra… and I didn't really plan that!

Next chapter might be last or second or third last… then no more!

=0


	21. FrEiNdS

The next month was full of nerves and a questioned excitement, you can probably guess what we were waiting on.

I decided that we should spend more time with our friends, I have a feeling that they have been pushed to the side of my life for a while. I wake up a few minutes after Arra and we head towards Gavners. The sun has settled down but its still a real nice day. We walk into Gavners to find that only his sisters and mother were home, Mrs Purl said he should be at Fred's.

Me and Arra get some breakfast at Gavners before they leave with the Gavners loving mother. I would have resisted but I was actually very hungry.

"Thank you, Mrs Purl. Thank you very much" I said thanks for me and Arra.

"No problem Larten… and you don't need to call me Mrs Purl" She smiles warmly.

"Okay, May, We'll be leaving now… bye"

"Bye bye" I shut the door behind us and we head to Fred's.

Fred's is different now… it's been painted white and really stands out of the rest of the village. We walk in and I see that the tables have been changed too. Now they are all big circles dotted around the place and the bar has seats at it. The whole place has had a make over. It's still has the effect of an old shabby smokers pub but it's much better. I spot Gavner and Vancha over in the far corner and we walk over.

"Hey Larten" Gavner looks up after putting his head down to laugh at one of Vanchas jokes.

We all greet each other then sit. It goes in a circle like Me, Arra, Gavner then Vancha. We talk about the new layout and paint job of Fred's and get drinks. Arra seems unusually quiet though, she's probably just thinking about the place.

"So, what's the news with Ailsa and Penny? If not seen them around lately" Asks Arra, Both Vancha and Gavners faces drop.

"They and their family left for London a week ago… they might be back though" said Vancha stiffly.

"Oh… well I'm sorry. On to more happier subjects. Vancha? Is it not your birthday soon?" she changes the subject.

"Yeah! I'll be 21... Can you believe it? I can't" Vancha is the oldest out of all of us.

"What date is it on?" I ask. He thinks for a minute.

"2 weeks from now… today's date is the 3rd of July… so the 17th of July" he said.

For some reason Arra counted something with her fingers. As if she wasn't sure Vancha was right. I made a mental note that I should go to Vancha's on that date. Arra stood up.

"I'm just going to the toilet" she says before we could ask. As soon as she disappears through the female toilet doors. Vancha went away to see if the men's room had been done up. So it was just me and Gavner.

"So, what's wrong with Arra?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" he sighs and moves over to the seat next to me.

"You know what I mean… I can tell when one of my friends is worried or scared about something. You must know what it is, can I know or is it a secret?" he asks smiling towards the end. I'm actually considering telling Gavner although we said we wouldn't tell anyone until we were sure. Just as I opened my mouth Arra walked though the door and stood in front of me chewing her lip. After a long thought she smiles breathlessly and springs at me and kisses me smack on the lips. We pull apart, and turn to a confused Gavner.

"Huh?"

Arra puts a hand on her stomach and I wrap my arm around her.

"I'm pregnant" she chokes out through tears of joy.

Sorry I got a bit stuck at the end and I wrote this as soon as I could.

The next chapter will probably just be a summary of their life then back to vampire mountain as vampires for a ending that even I have no clue what will happen in.

Bye bye


	22. Perfect Triangle

Note: remember at the very start we were at vampire mountain? Yeah? Going back there now soon. Just so you don't get confused.

Sorry everyone who has wrote a good story in the last few weeks. My review button isn't working I can only go on stuff that's in my favourites of history and when I go to review the page freezes… just so you know.

Anyway last chapter coming up!

Life was good. The next nine months went real quickly. Arra getting all big n' stuff, me preparing, being congratulated by half the town and spending time with family and friends. Finally the time came, _she _was born. _She being Crystal. Crystal Crepsley. The name is mostly Arra's. Had I said I wanted a unique name, then Arra thought of Crystal. Perfect, I had thought. _

_So here we are now. Sitting in our improved home. Crystal at the age of 1 sitting on Arra's lap biting on somthing, Gavner sitting a few feet away from Arra and me completing the perfect triangle. Vancha had gone to join the forces with his brother Gannen just months after Crystal was born. I can't say I don't miss them, but I can't say I want them here either. Now, we are like a family…with a goofy Gavner on the side. _

_All of a sudden the room started to spin and everyone else faded away. It was like I had woke up from a very realistic dream. I found my self falling and landing with a thump. My vision was a blur but I could make out tons of people all sitting gawking at me. A small man a few yards away from me glanced over his shoulder at me and clicked a golden heart shaped watch shut with a click. As if the click meaning something ticking inside me, I remembered. Like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over me it all came back, it took me a while to stand up. Everyone was patient, silent… not moving. _

"_Huh?" _

_The small man, I now recognize as Desmond, spins round. _

"_Larten" he says slowly, "Do you remember being a vampire?" I nod feeling a bit depressed. _

"_Good, I just had to make sure" he smiles and turns back around. Then everyone comes back to life. Shouting, lots of shouting. I've never heard so much noise in the Hall Of Princes. Princes… Darren! I turn round and like I expected there was Darren in amongst all of the other Princes. _

"_SILENTCE!" shouted Arrow and the noise died down. Arrow grinned, please with his self. _

"_Thank you Arrow, now I shall leave. My work here is done. Good-Bye" and with that he left. The hall started to buzz again, but quieted down before the Princes got angry. Paris stood, _

"_Meeting closed, you may all leave" Like usual everyone left and I walked up to Darren's thrown. All the people were unusually quiet. But I didn't care I was deep in my own thoughts anyway…_

"_Larten?" I look up, _

"_Yeah, sorry, what were you saying Seba?" _

"_I was asking if you wanted me to look after young Darren for a little while, just until you get back on track" he stepped closer to me and added in a whisper "You should go see Arra, she looked quite upset" I nodded. _

"_Darren!" I called him over, _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Seba is going to look after you for a few days, maybe a week" Seba shot me an evil glare and I returned a pleasant smile. I could tell he didn't mean a while as in a few weeks but… oh well. _

"_Cool" said Darren and I left. _

_I checked in my cell and Arras cell for her but she was in neither. Her and Gavner were in Gavners cell. I soon found that out. _

"_Hey guys" I say. They look at me. _

"_Hi Larten" _

_Gavner is sitting a few feet away from Arra, and I get a weird rush of deijia voo. I sit down diagonal from both of them and they smile at me. I realize, I don't need a loving family, I have the best friends that would stand by me through anything, and once again we have a perfect triangle. _

…_..._

_K sorry for the worthless ending… couldn't finish it but I had to sooo… there you go. I had good fun writing this… unfortunately I don't have any plans for a fan fiction so I wont be writing much. _

_Bye-bye !_


End file.
